


What it Means

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e08 Visionary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you die for him?” she asked. “Would you pick him over Scott? Your father? Would you kill for him? Would you abandon the life you’ve always known for him?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it Means

“You okay?” Cora asked, taking a seat next to him on the stairs in the loft.

“Yeah.”

“No you’re not,” she said. “You just found out that Derek killed the first person he ever loved. You’re not okay.”

“I really don’t need this right now, Cora.”

“Yeah you do.”

“God you are so… your brother’s sister.”

He didn’t miss the smile on her face either. Derek had been missing for days after Boyd died. He had gone to Peter and Cora hoping for answers because even though Derek told him a lot about his past, he had never really told him about himself. Stiles knew about Kate but that was more just him piecing things together. He had never known about Paige, the introverted cello player who Derek had loved before Kate and before him.

If she hadn’t died they probably would have still been together. They probably would have gotten married and have had beautiful children. Derek wouldn’t have had to lose his family and go through Kate.

And Stiles couldn’t help but feeling like a terrible person for being a little bit happy that he had gone through everything. Because Stiles had him now and he wasn’t going to ever think about letting go.

“He’ll come back,” she said. “He just needs some time to cool off, to blame himself some more, to angst around.”

“It wasn’t his fault.”

“Stiles, we both love him but he’s not going to accept that as the truth,” she said. “I think we know him better than that.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed, leaning forward and placing his face in his hands. “I just hate seeing him hurting. I wish there was something I could do.”

“You really don’t get it, do you?”

He looked over at her, seeing her looking at him with confusion and disbelief and he really didn’t need the lecture right now.

“Get what?” he sighed.

“What being a mate means,” she said. “You’ve read the Argents’ bestiary but you still don’t fully understand. It’s more than sex. It’s more than you two saying you love each other. It’s you being his anchor, being the one person he would die for, being everything that he’s ever needed. What he had with Paige was a schoolyard crush, a teenage first love from a crappy young adult novel. It was real and true, but it wasn’t going to last.

“He chose to make you his and it’s a huge honor to be an Alpha’s mate. You’re the only person for him now. He chose you out of every other person in the world which was extremely reckless. You’re 16 and what you feel for Derek isn’t anywhere near as strong as what he feels for you.”

“Hey,” Stiles cut in, agitation filling him. “That is not true, I love him.”

“Would you die for him?” she asked. “Would you pick him over Scott? Your father? Would you kill for him? Would you abandon the life you’ve always known for him?”

His mouth fell open and he didn’t even know what to say. To some of the questions the answer was just “no”, but to others he would have to think about them. It wasn’t helping that Cora was looking at him with so much intensity he half-expected to blink and see Derek there instead.

“He doesn’t feel that way about me,” he finally said.

“Yeah, he does,” she nodded. “Man, you two really need to talk.”


End file.
